playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Bankatsu Akuma Article
'''Bankatsu no Akuma'' is the main antagonist of LeeHatake and mlbjunior's series. ''B.O.N.D, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl'. He is an evil Kai from the Dragon Ball universe. His Minion would be one of his followers, Suraisa.' Biography '''THE DESTROYER OF REALMS' Bankatsu no Akuma was a powerful warlord who sought to destroy the multiverse, but was utterly defeated by the efforts of BOND, the fusion of four Jump heroes. He was originally Zen Kai, a Kai who was banished to Hell for his arrogance and enjoyment of war. He resurfaced when the purifyers of Hell cast him aside, and rebuilt his body based on that of Majin Buu, and after absorbing a limb from Cell and a Sharingan, he soon began adapting the abilities of many warriors and began enlisted villains to build his empire. Gameplay Akuma would fight with several different attacks from various Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, and Bleach characters, Move List *Square - Melee *Triangle - Hogyoku Creation *Circle - Large Energy Wave *Up+Square - Unrelenting Darkness *Up+Triangle - Sonido *Up+Circle - Big Bang Phoenix Flower Crash *Forward+Square - Amaterasu Flash *Forward+Triangle - Inferno Death Push *Forward+Circle - Galickamui Oscurus *Down+Square - Tsukuma Burst *Down+Triangle - Concussion Metrahameha *Down+Circle - Magu Magu no Mi 'Super Moves' *Level 1: Your Own Worst Enemy- Summons an alternate counterpart to a random opponent, and it copies their Level 1 Super. *Level 2: Universal Domination- Akuma fires a large energy bomb that is composed of Lightning and Fire element Jutsu, the Spirit Bomb, each Espada's unique Cero, and the Amaterasu. The blast covers almost half of the stage. (This is a repressed version for gameplay) *Level 3: True Form- Akuma takes on a more beastial appearance, changing his moveset and making his attacks double in strength. 'Transformations' *Warlord Form *True Form *Repressed Form (Base Form) Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction A purple and black cloud appears and dissolves, revealing Akuma. He then says, "Prepare for your annihilation." Akuma crosses his arms and says, "Join me or die with the rest of your realm." Winning Screen Flies into space and destroys the planet by snapping his fingers and says, "That was a waste of time." Holds his arm to the side in a menacing manner and says, "Is that the best you had? You don't even deserve to die by my hand." Losing Screen Reverts to his base form and falls to his knees, screaming "Damn you!" Costumes The Ultimate Villain Akuma's default appearance, as he appears in B.O.N.D''. Original Concept Mlbjunior's original design, with slight differences. Suraisa His beta design by LeeHatake93, which was later turned into one of his minions named Suraisa. Gallery Akuma's Corruption.gif|Akuma becoming corrupted in his Majin Buu body Akuma_Base.jpg|Akuma's original warlord form Akuma_redesign.jpg|Akuma's current warlord form, still containing a majority of his original concept Akuma_Beast.jpg|Akuma's true form, a combination of many monsters and villain across the four realms of B.O.N.D B_Akuma_SCV.jpg|Akuma as he appears in Soul Calibur V, designed by LeeHatake93 LeeHatake's Akuma.png|Akuma's artwork by LeeHatake93 120919-003329.jpg|LeeHatake's sketch of Akuma Trivia *Just like BOND, his designs and transformations were designed by mlbjunior93. His origins were also made by mlbjunior. **However, his concept and beta design were created by LeeHatake93. *He has three known family members: Sony, his counterpart from the PlayStation universe, Nintendo, his counterpart from the Smash Bros universe, and Zentai no Tenshi, his heroic self from an alternate universe. *Just like BOND, his techniques are downgraded so that he won't be overpowered. Otherwise, he'd have an extremely unfair advantage over the other characters. **However, as a boss character his attacks are more diverse and thus, unaltered. This only occurs in high difficulty, though. *He is the second character to debut in one of LeeHatake's original series. For his official wiki article, see: Bankatsu no Akuma. Category:Blog posts